megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man: Powered Up Walkthrough
Intro Stage: Residental Metropolis: Proto Eye (Towntown Stage) *Enemies ** Spine ** Octo Battery ** Beak * Walkthrough: This is the first mission of the game and it is designed to teach you controls and such. It doesn't matter who you're playing or on what difficulty, the level does not change. The scene opens with the narrator setting the scene. Roll comes on as klaxons blare and you run over to the giant screen. Wily will appear and inform you of his "sudden" plan to take over the world. He'll blast out of the screen, laugh at you and talk a little trash before flying away. And this is the start of the level. You cannot attack until after you talk to Dr. Light. So for right now you're Mega. Go forward and you'll come to a platform which you can jump over. Soon you'll see your first enemy, a Spine. Leap over the Spine and there will be another one on a larger set of ground. Run and jump over it as it approaches. If you do get hit, jump up and grab the mini health on the platform and continue on. You'll see a ladder, which you can climb by pushing Up when you're in front of it. Climb the ladder and enter the lab. A cutscene will follow and Mega will offer to help Dr. Light. Mega will be transformed and dubbed Mega Man. Yay! Onward to the second half. Go forward and you'll quickly come upon two new enemy types.Shoot the Octo battery until it dies, and then shoot the Beak as soon as it opens. Jump up and wait for the Octo battery to go to the other side and kill it. Climb down the ladder a little but don't jump off. Instead, aim to the right and fire at the beak just off screen. Go forward and kill the next Octo battery. If for some reason you took damage, climb the ladder and get the small health then go back down. Keep an eye on the beak though. Shoot it once you go back down. Wait out the Octo until it goes over head, jump up and shoot it if you want. You'll be right on top of another beak, so wait until it's not firing, jump down and kill it. Climb the ladder, kill the beak, and jump down. You'll see a glowing ball surrounded by a cone of energy. Fret not, for it is a replay flag. * Boss ** Proto Eye: Get used to that design, you'll be seeing it again in smaller more heavily armored form. For now though, this guy's a push over on any difficulty. He only has two attacks. The first is his jump, but he doesn't aim it, only leaps about in a predictable fashion. If he gets too close, run under him as he goes up and continue. The other only happens on Normal and Hard. On Normal, when he reaches one side of the screen, he'll turn around, charge up, and fire a single ball of energy. Duck it, leap over it, it doesn't really matter. Shame on you if you get hit. On hard, he'll stop at random intervals and fire three, but with the same charge up. Simply get under the eye and you'll never get hit. On Easy he'll just jump up and down in place. There really isn't much for strategy with this guy. Shoot until he dies. The trick though, is that you wait until he's not flashing to shoot again. Even though you're shots don't bounce off, you may be frustrated to find that you're not killing him any faster by spamming buster cannon shots. The truth is, he only takes damage, as with every other boss, when he is recovered from taking damage. After that, he's simple. Shoot him anywhere on the body and he takes damage. Avoid his leap and his pathetic energy shot, and he'll be gone in less then a minute. Cyber Sawmill: Cut Man Level Overview: A large lumber yard where cut man resides Boss: Cut Man Preferred Weapon: Super Arm Dynama City: Bomb Man Arctic Island: Ice Man Magma Dynamo: Fire Man Desert Oil Rig: Oil Man Thunder Tower: Elec Man Clock Citadel: Time Man Iron Mountain Mines: Guts Man Castle Wily 1: Outer Walls Castle Wily 2: Hydro Drainage *Level Overview: You've gotten into Wily's castle's sewer systems. Fight through the water nobody else would go into, and kill the security robot. *Boss: CWU-01P *Preferred Weapons: Thunder Beam, Super Arm *Level Walkthrough: As you teleport in, you notice you're in a sewer. Gross. That aside, drop down. You'll be ambushed by some enemies as you drop, mainly Screw Bombers and Beaks. As soon as you reach the sewer grate, move rightward. The tunnel quickly floods, acting like the Level 3 Conveyor belts. Along the way, you'll encounter Killer Bullers and Mets. Once you reach the Retry Flag, you'll drop down into a flooded chamber. CWU-01P will appear. *Boss Walkthrough: Somewhat easy. The boss is surrounded by a bubble, which you'll need to destroy. The boss's main attack is circling around and shooting a small blast. This blast is easily jumped over. Once you destroy the bubble, aim for the boss. Afterwards, it retreats, and changes the color, increasing the speed of its movement. Later on, in the harder difficulties, it uses a laser that can penetrate GutsBlocks. Thunder Beam and Super Arm wrok well here. Castle Wily 3: Skyway, Teleporters/Cyberspace, and Skyway Part Two Castle Wily 4: Wily's Inner Sanctum Category:Game walkthroughs